What to Say
by Malkavian-Acts
Summary: A short little yuffentine oneshot that I put on deviantart and decided to put on here. try it please, if you think the rating is too high tell me im guessing here


this is just a oneshot I made that I also put on deviantart I don't own anything as in ff7 or the mentioned once Frankenstein okey dokey

It was about 10:00 at night, and I was sitting down in Tifa's bar reading a book when a petite woman with brown short hair sat down beside me. The lights creating a shadow upon her hyperactive features.

"What are you reading Vincent?" Yuffie leaned over the table to look at the book in my hands.

"I'm reading a book," I answered in my usual emotionless tone. My black hair creeping in front of my eyes. If only she knew…

"Nah, you don't say. What's it about?" She said being a bit sarcastic.

"It's Frankenstein," I said not in the mood to go into too much detail. Weird, that's a lot like me. A monster created by experiments, the irony.

"Cool. You know I've never read Frankenstein Are you almost done? I was thinking about reading it when you were done." Her brown orbs looked at me almost begging.

"Yeah, I just have a couple more chapters."

"Okay. Thanks." She didn't move after that. She just kept staring at me.

"Yuffie?"

"Yeah, Vincent?"

"Would you mind not staring at me?"

"Oops. Sorry." She hopped off her chair and skipped into the kitchen merrily, I'm guessing to help Tifa wash the dishes. Cloud took Yuffie's spot.

"Vincent." I looked at him over my book. "You got to tell her." I sighed.

"What are you talking about?" I tried sounding kind of confused, but not putting too much. He just looked at me.

"You know very well what I'm talking about. You like her Vincent and you know it."

"How exactly am I supposed to tell her Cloud? I can't come right and say it, besides. I don't deserve her."  
"Stop talking like that. You deserve happiness." He was determined to make me tell her.

"No I don't." I almost hollered at him, "I'm a monster Cloud, I don't deserve happiness! I don't deserve her, she needs someone better. Someone that won't probably hurt her." I said the things that included Yuffie a little quieter so she couldn't here. "I'm going up to my room. I don't feel well." Usually when I say 'I don't feel well,' it means Chaos wants to come out. Tonight I was hoping it would have the same effect. I grabbed my book and headed up the stairs going to my room. I opened the door slowly to my room. Was it just me or did it look more depressing then usual? I laid my book at the end of the bed, turned out the lights, and laid down to think.

'**Why can't you tell her Vincent? Are you too scared?' **Chaos was mooching me in my own head. I knew he was just trying to get out early but I wasn't going to let that happen.

'Just leave me alone. I don't deserve her because of you.' I thought back trying to shut him up.

'**Maybe she isn't scared of you, maybe she just HATES you.'** Now he was starting to have a bit of an effect. I can't tell her. What if she feels the same way and gets hurt by Chaos? I won't take that risk, not with her. A knock came from my door interrupting my thoughts, and thankfully shutting Chaos up.

"Come in." I answered, not sure who it was but wanting some company.

"Hey Vinnie, why are your lights off? It's so dark. Can I turn them on?" I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess." She smiled her face brightening a bit. She turned the lights on flooding the room with light. I was blinded for a bit long enough to not notice Yuffie moved and was now sitting on my bed. She swept her hair from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Vinnie? I heard you yell at Cloud a bit not loud enough for me to hear what you were saying. When I came out of the kitchen he just shrugged and started cleaning the counter," she was looking at me almost worried. It should be against the law for her not to be smiling her smile 24/7.

"It's nothing Yuffie. Just a misunderstanding, you shouldn't be worried about it," hoping I convinced her I locked my eyes onto hers, but she only looked a bit angry.

"Vinnie, what you don't seem to be understanding is I can be worried if I want to be. I am so spill it, what's bothering you?

"I don't want you to be worried about me, I don't deserve it." She diverted her eyes from mine sighed and looked back at me with twice the determination within those brown gems.

"Vinnie, did you ask for Chaos?" I was startled a bit.

"N-no, but…"

"No buts. If you didn't ask for him than why do you think you don't deserve happiness?" She looked at me sadly; again her beautiful face shouldn't wear such an expression.

"I might not have wanted it, but I do so the only thing I deserve is sadness, and loneliness," I looked at her hoping she'd understand she only sighed and lay down next to me.

"Vinnie, you have been alone for too long already. If that is how you really feel, then you have already served your sentence. You need to be happy, besides." She got up and leaned against the wall looking out the window. The cars passing by causing extra light to play along her face. "I love you." This shocked me, I knew I loved her but I thought she was scared of me. We're so different. I got up, leaned against the wall by her, and started caressing her face with my hand. She looked deep into my eyes kind of shocked but not very much.

"I…love you…too." I kind of forced the words out, scared at what they might cause. I leaned foreword and kissed her. It was the best thing that happened in my whole life. I could tell she was startled at first, but then she put her arms around my neck and returned every ounce of passion. When we finally broke apart she looked at me smiling the biggest smile she could manage and I did too, surprising both of us.

"So, will you be done with that book tomorrow, or will I have to steal it." I chuckled a bit brushing my hand through her hair.

"Yeah, I'll give it to you tomorrow morning." I gave her one last kiss and bid her goodnight. I lay back down in my bed with a whole different view of life. Strange how one person can change your life in a couple of moments.


End file.
